


Warts and All

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s09e07 Devil's Triangle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jethro worries over Diane's words.  Tony offers the only kind of advice he'd listen to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warts and All

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a little more angsty than my usual fare, but the Jethro in my mind was really hit by her words. So, he's dealing with it. Healthily, maybe not.

“ _You were my Shannon_.” Jethro sat down hard in the chair by the table, mindlessly affixing the screen to the door as he let the thoughts in his mind percolate.

 

 _Did I do that to her? Did I make her into the bitch she is today?_   
He closed his eyes and sat the tool down, emotions tumbling through him. She knew she was a replacement. Hard not to when half the time he was with her, it wasn't her face he saw. He called out Shannon's name more than not, and he had never considered that it might completely and irreparably damage not just their relationship, but her psyche as well. When they married, she was so happy, so bright, and between the job and his need … he growled his frustration and banged his hand on the tabletop. Unable to find the solace in working with his hands, he stood up, striding quickly up to his room. Changing into his sweats and hoodie, he strode outside into the November night, running around his neighborhood at a demanding pace. He ran the mile circuit he'd set out for himself when he and Shannon had come into the area four times, each time escalating his speed just a little more. 

 

He started the fifth mile when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the name. It was the only person he would even think of talking to right now – other than dispatch, that is. “Gibbs,” he said, keeping the normality as one thing to cling to.

 

“Boss.” The voice replied in the same tone, mindful of his day, probably. “I've got some Chinese food here waiting for you. Don't run yourself completely ragged.” Gibbs gave a snort. His lover knew him so well.

 

“Be home in a bit. Keep it warm for me.” Now it was Tony's turn to snort.

 

“Wouldn't do anything else.” Jethro's heart felt a little lighter. He finished the mile, slowing down halfway through to cool down.

 

He jogged up the path to the house, still thinking over Diane's words. He walked in, and sat down on the couch, knowing Tony was nearby, but not looking up at him. “Do I take advantage of you, DiNozzo?”

 

Tony stopped what he was doing, setting down the beer on to the counter. “I … I don't know how to answer that, Jethro.” He moved, sitting down beside Jethro, grabbing his hand, intertwining them together. “I don't have the baseline for a question like that. I lap up any of your attention like a puppy. You know that's what they say, and Boss, there's some truth to it.”

 

Jethro looked over at his face and saw the honesty there. “You know what Diane said to me, Tony?” He told him about the conversation between the two of them, and then turned, running a thumb against Tony's cheek. “Did I make her that way? Did I destroy her to the point where all she can see in men is a bank account and a cock?”

 

“I don't know, Jethro. Maybe you didn't treat her the way you should have, but she had choices before she got to this point. She could have left earlier, and still had her sweetness intact. I don't know.” Tony leaned into the touch, soaking up every minute of it. “I don't have all the answers. I don't have many answers, actually.” He snorted. “You know me. If I don't know, I'll BS it. I wouldn't do that to you, though.” He shrugged.

 

Jethro drew his hand away from Tony's face and ran it through his hair, messing it up more than the hoodie had. “I just don't want to hurt you. I know I'm a bastard … I just never realized how much ...”

Tony cut off his words with a slow, comforting kiss. When he pulled back, he stroked Jethro's cheek. “You haven't hurt me. I know you're a bastard. I know you miss her. I know I'm nothing like her. It's different, Jet. Let it be.” He turned, facing toward the television, pushing Jethro's arm up behind his shoulders, and slouching down to rest his head on his shoulder. “I love you just the way you are. Warts and all.”

 

“Warts and all, huh?” Jethro couldn't help but smile at his lover's strange humor.

 

“Yup. Warts and all.” Tony grinned, turning on the television. “Now shut up. Game's on.”

 

And that was that.


End file.
